


Blooming Heart

by Juciel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Love, M/M, beaucoup de fleurs, beaucoup de sang, drame, je sais pas quoi dire d’autre, lol
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juciel/pseuds/Juciel
Summary: L'amour fleurit dans un coeur solitaire, délivrant son poison doux et mortel."Cette souffrance est la seule chose qui me relie encore à lui."[début : 02/05/18Fin : 21/05/18]





	1. Chapter 1

‟ Lᴀ ʙʀɪsᴇ sᴏᴜғғʟᴀɪᴛ sᴜʀ ᴛᴏɪ, ᴛᴇ ғᴀɪsᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴇ ʙᴀʟᴀɴᴄᴇʀ ᴅᴇ ɢᴀᴜᴄʜᴇ ᴀ̀ ᴅʀᴏɪᴛᴇ,  
Lᴀɪssᴀɴᴛ ʟᴇ sᴏʟᴇɪʟ ᴅᴏᴜᴄᴇᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴛᴇ ᴄᴀʀᴇssᴇʀ sᴏᴜs ᴄᴇs sᴏᴜʀɪʀᴇs.  
Tᴀ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴇᴜʀ ᴇᴛ ᴛᴏɴ ᴏᴅᴇᴜʀ ᴘᴇɪɢɴᴀɪᴇɴᴛ ʟᴇ ᴘᴀʏsᴀɢᴇ ᴇᴛ ʀᴇᴍᴘʟɪssᴀɪᴇɴᴛ ᴍᴏɴ ᴄᴏᴇᴜʀ ᴅ·ᴜɴᴇ ᴇ́ᴛʀᴀɴɢᴇ sᴜʙsᴛᴀɴᴄᴇ, ϙᴜᴇ ʟᴇs sᴀᴠᴀɴᴛs ᴀᴘᴘᴇʟᴀɪᴇɴᴛ Eɴᴅᴏʀᴘʜɪɴᴇ."

﹣ Bʟᴏᴏᴍɪɴɢ Hᴇᴀʀᴛ ﹣ [₂₀₁₈]

 

•*•*•*•*•

"Minghao...

Minghao !" Une touffe blonde venait de crier, faisant sortir le chinois du nom de Minghao de ses pensées. Son regard perdu rejoignit à présent celui pétillant et joyeux du blond.

-"Seungkwan..?" Il souffla, faisant se courber le coins des lèvres du garçon.

Seungkwan et Minghao étaient les exacts opposés, l'un était calme et posé pendant que l'autre était excentrique et enjoué ne cessant pas de crier à tout va dérangeant le voisinage, et pourtant ces deux là étaient meilleurs amis et voisin. 

Leur première rencontre ressemblait à cet instant, Minghao pensa. 

Le brun était à cette époque déjà absorbé par les fleurs, les observant pendant plusieurs heures. Comment est ce qu'elles bougeaient sous la fine brise, les différentes senteurs que chacune diffusait, les milliers de couleurs qu'elles portaient. Quand Minghao les observait il avait l'impression de voyager, d'être transporté dans un autre monde, là où tout est calme et coloré. 

"Pourquoi est ce qu'il fixe encore cette fleur ?" 

"Il est trop bizarre."

Minghao n'en avait que faire de ce que les autres pensaient de lui, chacun pouvait penser et croire ce qu'ils voulaient. 

"Pourquoi vous dites tous ça ?" Cette voix lui arrivait souvent à l'oreille, elle était simple, belle et portait énormément.  
"Minghao à le droit de faire ce qu'il veut." Quand le garçon regarda en direction de la voix, il revu ces couleurs. 

Ce blond presque bland, ses pétales qui virevolte dans le vent et cette odeur enivrante. Il voyait une fleur pour la première fois, une fleur à l'apparence humaine. "Anémone blanche" était ses premiers mots face à cet être.

"Ahh ! Il nous regarde !" 

"Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Il fait tellement peur..." 

Pour la première fois le brun tourna la tête à l'entente de ces mots, comme s'il en avait honte. Il rougissait d'embarras pour la première fois, ressentant cette envi de creuser un trou pour s'y enterrer. 

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez." Le blond parla une seconde fois, ses petites jambes l'amenant à présent devant Minghao. Il s'accroupit.

"Ma mère m'a toujours dit que les yeux étaient le reflet de l'âme." Il continua positionnant à présent son visage devant celui du brun en souriant. "Quand je regarde ses yeux tout ce que je ressens c'est une chaleur douce dans mon coeur..." Les joues du brun prirent lentement une couleur bien plus pourpre en entendant le garçon. "Et en plus il sens le jasmin." 

À cet instant le coeur du brun était déjà enchaîné, ce parfum qui envoûtait toutes les âmes venaient de s'attaquer pour la première fois à la sienne, ne le laissant plus rien faire à part tomber pour cette fleur qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

•*•*•*•*•

"Je trouverai ça toujours aussi étonnant que tu ne te lasse pas de regarder ces plantes." Seungkwan s'était mit à rire après que Minghao lui ai finalement répondu. "J'ai même l'impression que tu m'as invité à sortir juste pour ça." 

Le brun se releva faisant maintenant face au blond. Minghao était une tête plus grand que Seungkwan, il était beaucoup plus mince - ressemblant presque à un bâton - et continuait à avoir ce regard neutre depuis des années. 

Le petit devant lui souriait toujours et quand le brun voulu lui répondre il le coupa avant.  
"C'est parce qu'elles sont si magnifique." Seungkwan parla en caricaturant la posture et la voix du brun. 

Le garçon tourna le regard en entendant son ami, le rouge lui montant à présent jusqu'aux oreilles. Après tant d'années il ne s'était toujours pas fait aux taquineries du blond. Seungkwan rit légèrement du plus grand, souriant à pleine dent de la réaction que lui avait offert Minghao, il le prit ensuite par le bras l'extirpant du parc où ils avaient maintenant passé plusieurs heures. 

La marche du retour était assez calme, aucun des deux ne parlaient ou quelque fois Seungkwan racontait une histoire au brun qui ne faisait qu'acquiescer. Seungkwan était habitué au silence de Minghao, n'étant pas du tout gêné, il trouvait même cela agréable d'avoir du calme pour une fois. 

Bien évidement le jeune homme aimait parler, communiquer avec le monde, il était un peu comme un comique pour ses amis et ses camarades mais le blond aimait aussi le calme et les discussions silencieuses que Minghao lui offrait. Avec lui, il n'avait qu'à le regarder pour communiquer, comme s'ils pouvaient lire dans l'âme de chacun. 

Pendant ces silences Minghao avait le temps de réfléchir, le brun n'aurait jamais imaginé entretenir une aussi longue relation avec le garçon. Cela faisait presque dix depuis leur première rencontre, presque dix ans que des lianes retiennent enchaîné le coeur du brun à Seungkwan. 

Pourtant il appréciait cette suffoquant sensation que cette fleur qu'il aimait tant lui donnait, il ne pouvait rien faire continuant à tomber et à s'enivrer. Chaque détail se marquait dans son esprit comme des cicatrices, chaque mot, chaque son, chaque geste. 

Seungkwan sourit en entrant dans la chambre de Minghao. Inhalent les doux parfums qui se mélangeaient, sa chambre était lumineuse pour pouvoir offrir aux fleurs le soleil qu'elles demandaient, à chaque recoin se trouvait une espèce différente, les couleurs jouants comme sur un tableau. Pour Seungkwan c'était dans cet espace que le brun vivait, pour Minghao c'était à ce monde que le blond appartenait. 

Chaque fois que les doux rayons du soleil caressaient la peau laiteuse du plus petit, chaque fois que le vent faisait légèrement mouvoir sa chevelure, chaque fois que ce sourire apparaissait sur son visage et que ces yeux brillaient en face de Minghao son coeur s'apaisait. 

Il s'apaisait sous cette drogue que les savants appelaient Endorphine et que les simplistes qualifiaient d'amour. 

Cette drogue fleurissant un peu plus chaque seconde délivrant lentement son poison doux et mortel.

Minghao continuait à l'observer, les coins de ses lèvres continuant à s'élever. 

"À qui est ce que tu parles ?" Le brun demanda finalement.

-"Vernon." Une simple réponse, le garçon n'avait même pas relever le visage ricanant de temps à autre, son regard toujours rivé sur l'écran. 

Ces lianes qui s'accrochait à son coeur s'étaient soudainement rétracté, se transformant peu à peu en ronces à l'entente de ce nom. Vernon Hansol Chwe était un mélange de magnolia et de camélia dégageant ainsi une aura de perfection et de respect. Rien d'étonnant pour le garçon, il était si populaire et aimé de tous depuis son enfance. 

Et pourtant personne ne l'avait jamais vu exprimer une once de bonheur. 

Seungkwan semblait avoir oublié Minghao ce qui commençait à l'agacer, est ce que c'était ce que ressentait le blond quand il observait le paysage ? 

Le visage du plus petit continuait à s'illuminer à chaque message qu'il recevait. Une soudaine odeur de Giroflée Ravenelle venait piquer le nez du brun, la jalousie symbole de cette fleur que Minghao essayait le plus d'éviter. Cependant elle était facile à cultiver, sans avoir beaucoup de terre elle apparaissait facilement dans le jardin secret du chinois. 

"Minghao..." La douce voix de Seungkwan apaisa soudainement ce parfum. Le brun plongea ses yeux dans celui du plus petit penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. 

Dans ce silence qu'il avait provoqué, les joues du blond prirent soudainement une couleur aussi douce que les sakura au printemps contrastant avec le blond de ses cheveux. Une vue magnifique s'offrant à Minghao, alors que son coeur s'accélérait doucement joignant les respirations du petit, il s'arrêta brusquement pour finalement se briser sur les mots du blond.

"Je crois que j'aime Vernon."

•*•*•*•*•*•


	2. Chapter 2

‟Aʟᴏʀs ϙᴜᴇ ʟᴇs ᴍᴏᴛs  
ɴᴇ sᴏɴᴛ ϙᴜᴇ ᴅᴇs sᴏɴs ᴠᴇʀsᴇ́s  
ᴘᴀʀ ᴜɴ ᴄᴏᴇᴜʀ ɴᴏʏᴇ́ ᴅᴀɴs ʟ·ɪʟʟᴜsɪᴏɴ,  
ʟᴇ sɪʟᴇɴᴄᴇ sᴏɴᴛ ʟᴇs ᴘᴀʀᴏʟᴇs ᴅ·ᴜɴᴇ ᴀ̂ᴍᴇ ʙʀɪsᴇ́ ᴘᴀʀ ʟᴀ ʀᴇ́ᴀʟɪᴛᴇ́."

﹣Bʟᴏᴏᴍɪɴɢ Hᴇᴀʀᴛ﹣ [₂₀₁₈]

•*•*•*•

La chaleur continuait à se diffuser dans cette salle, pendant que la lumière se promenait sur les murs et les objets. Une fenêtre ouverte, le chant des oiseaux pouvaient se faire entendre dans cette classe silencieuse, seule la voix portante du professeur interrompait ce moment de pur relaxation. 

Minghao prenait un grand plaisir à regarder par la fenêtre, observant les arbres et leurs feuillage s'agiter, observer comment les étudiants de leur lycée se déplaçaient toujours en groupe. Le brun s'évadait un instant de ce cours qu'il qualifiait d'ennuyeux, mais il n'oubliait pas de noter et d'écouter de temps à autre ne voulant pas faire baisser ses résultats. 

Alors qu'il continuait à gribouiller sur son cahier ses yeux se dirigèrent un peu plus devant lui, Seungkwan se trouvait un peu plus vers la gauche, collé à la vitre. Son visage contre ses bras, il était affalé sur sa table et semblait apprécier sa sieste sous ce bain de soleil. Un filet de bave coulait de sa bouche entrouverte pendant que sa frange tombait recouvrant ainsi son œil gauche. Minghao sourit à la vue du blond, le détaillant un peu plus, ses joues étaient légèrement rosie sûrement dû à la chaleur que le soleil lui offrait, ses lèvres s'écartaient légèrement à chaque respiration et le vent lui envoyait une douce vague de fraîcheur, faisant légèrement bouger ses mèches. 

Après plusieurs secondes, des rires pouvaient se faire entendre vers le petit blond, sa voisine s'était doucement mise à ricaner quand les pétales coloré du printemps vinrent se déposer sur la tête du garçon, lui donnant un air absurde et idiot. 

Minghao ne pouvait retirer son attention de Seungkwan, il était comme absorbé par cet image qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. La perfection du moment, il aurait voulu l'immortaliser. Si seulement il pouvait utiliser son appareil photo, à ses yeux Seungkwan était adorable, chaque détail lui donnait une raison de plus d'être abasourdi par la beauté du blond. 

Une simple action pouvait faire chaviré son coeur. L'amour est dangereux, Minghao pensait, certaine fois il ne réfléchissait pas à deux fois quand il était question de Seungkwan, et il détestait le faite qu'il ne puisse pas corriger ce comportement. 

Il était à sa merci, il pourrait faire n'importe quoi s'il le lui demandait. Il en avait conscience qu'il était beaucoup trop aveugle quand il s'agissait du blond, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à arrêter, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter cette petite voix qui lui rappelait que son coeur ne lui appartenait plus.

Seungkwan au contraire de Minghao ne prêtait pas grande attention à ses notes, ses résultats variaient à chaque trimestre et le blond préférait passer son temps à discuter ou faire la sieste. Il a toujours été reconnaissant envers Minghao pour ces fois où il lui prêtait ses notes ou bien quand il lui en préparait spécialement. Quand Seungkwan n'arrivait pas quelque part, Minghao était là, il était toujours prêt à l'aider quelqu'en soit l'heure où l'endroit.

Les heures continuèrent à passer faisant défiler les aiguilles de l'horloge quand finalement la sonnerie que tous les élèves attendait arriva.

"Hao Hao ~" Minghao tourna le regard en finissant de ranger ses affaires. 

Devant lui se trouvait Junhui, il possédait cette chevelure noire comme la nuit et un caractère contrastant complètement avec son apparence. Le garçon n'était pas dans sa classe et quand Seungkwan les avait présenté la première chose qu'il lui ai dit était "On est tous les deux chinois ? Pourquoi pas devenir ami ! " et depuis le garçon venait les voir à chaque pause. Il ne détestait pas sa compagnie, Jun possédait ce sourire et ce regard qui lui faisait penser à celui d'un grand frère. Il était quelques fois puéril mais étrangement cela ne dérangeait pas Minghao, il appréciait le caractère du noiraud. 

"Où est Kwan ?" Il demanda mais le brun haussa simplement les épaules ne sachant pas le réponse. 

Depuis que Seungkwan lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour Vernon le brun n'osait plus lui parler. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire, ces sentiments, il n'arrivait toujours pas à les contrôler et il en était terrifié. 

Minghao prit ses affaires et quitta la salle de classe, se dirigeant vers le toit pour déjeuner. C'était à cet endroit qu'il avait l'habitude d'aller quand il se sentait confus et qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, Jun l'observa sortir de la classe questionnant son comportement étrange. 

À l'extérieur le ciel était bleu, quelques nuages se dessinaient sur ce fond relaxant. La chaleur toujours présente faisait fuir le brun vers un coin d'ombre derrière l'entrée du toit, espérant recevoir du vent frais.  
Il s'allongea et en mettant ses écouteurs il observa les oiseaux qui passaient devant son champ de vision. 

Minghao se demandait pourquoi il réagissait comme cela, Seungkwan avait le droit d'aimer qui il voulait. Il ne lui appartenait pas. Cependant lui aussi avait le droit d'être énerver, d'avoir envi de le garder. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait que quelqu'un ai la capacité de lui enlever ce qu'il lui était précieux, il ne le voulait pas, Minghao était jaloux, extrêmement jaloux. 

Il détestait cette sensation de brûlure, cette contraction que son coeur faisait chaque fois qu'il respirait, cette soudaine colère qui continuait à grandir et les "et si" qui continuait à défiler dans son esprit. 

Et si Seungkwan n'avait plus besoin de lui maintenant que Vernon était là ? 

Et si Seungkwan lui avait dit cela parce qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ? 

Et si...Seungkwan n'avait juste pas envi de rester proche de lui ? 

Pendant que ses pensées se mélangeaient, le garçon continuait à sentir cette étrange sensation, comme si ses poumons se faisaient lentement transpercer. Minghao toussa fortement, essuyant difficilement sa bouche avec sa manche celle ci avait finit par prendre cette magnifique couleur écarlate. Ses yeux toujours rivé sur cette tâche dérivèrent lentement vers le sol où se trouvait ses quelques pétales blanches. Pourtant elles avaient cette touche de couleur qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur les fleurs qu'il avait l'habitude d'observer.

Ce liquide, peignant magnifiquement ce blanc pur jusqu'à obtenir entièrement ce rouge sale et éblouissant. 

Le bruit de la porte le fit sortir de sa trance, il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas avancer vers la où il se trouvait plus tôt. De là bas personne ne pouvait voir Minghao qui se trouvait derrière le mur, le brun sourit soudainement en entendant la personne parler. Il reconnaissait cette voix, Seungkwan était ici. 

Peut être pour venir lui parler, pour lui dire que ses paroles n'étaient qu'une erreur. Que ses mots n'étaient que les fruits d'une illusion. Il souriait déjà à l'idée de l'entendre lui dire cela.  
Pourtant quand il entendit cette deuxième voix, beaucoup plus grave il ferma les yeux, souriant mais cette fois ci amèrement.

Vernon se trouvait avec lui, et le blond n'était pas venu pour le voir. Minghao attrapa son téléphone d'une main, augmentant le volume de sa musique, il ne voulait plus entendre sa voix parce que pour la première fois elle ne l'apaisait pas mais elle l'étouffait.

Ce silence dans lequel il s'était plongé était finalement un premier pas dans la réalité.


	3. Chapter 3

‟Cᴇᴛ ᴇ́ʟɪxɪʀ ʙʀᴜ̂ʟᴀɴᴛ ϙᴜɪ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴇ ᴅᴀɴs ʟᴇ ᴄᴏʀᴘs ᴅᴇ ᴄᴇʟᴜɪ ϙᴜɪ ʀᴇғᴜsᴇ ʟᴀ ᴠᴇ́ʀɪᴛᴇ́,   
ʟᴜɪ ᴏғғʀᴇ ʟ·ɪʟʟᴜsɪᴏɴ ᴅ·ᴇᴍʙʀᴀsᴇʀ ᴄᴇs ʀᴏɴᴄᴇs ᴀᴜϙᴜᴇʟ ɪʟ ᴇsᴛ ᴇɴᴄʜᴀɪ̂ɴᴇ́s."

﹣Bʟᴏᴏᴍɪɴɢ Hᴇᴀʀᴛ﹣[₂₀₁₈]

•*•*•*•

Depuis l'événement du toit Minghao était devenu un peu plus silencieux avec Seungkwan. Ce dernier passait beaucoup moins de temps avec lui, restant beaucoup plus avec Vernon. Les deux garçons semblaient ne pas avoir changé, pour les autres leur relation était resté la même pourtant pour Junhui tout était différent. Il pouvait voir à quel point le fil qui les reliaient s'étirait de plus en plus, se fragilisant. Il pouvait voir les regards perdu que Minghao abordait quand Seungkwan les quittait pour voir il ne sait qui. Il pouvait voir à quel point ses deux amis se détachaient l'un de l'autre. 

Mais ce qu'il pouvait voir le plus c'était ce sourire que Minghao avait chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur le blond pendant leur rare moment à deux. C'était comme si entendre Seungkwan, le voir ou même juste être prêt de lui le calmait et lui faisait ressentir cette douce chaleur qui relaxe son coeur déchiré. Cependant une touche de tristesse ressortait de temps à autre, de la mélancolie, nostalgie, comme s'il regardait quelque chose qui n'était plus là, un souvenir qu'il chérissait, qu'il aimait mais qui l'a soudainement quitté. 

Junhui ne pouvait pas entièrement blâmer Seungkwan, il n'y pouvait rien s'il était un peu long à la détente. C'était aussi la faute de Minghao pour ne pas avoir eu le courage de se confesser. Les deux étaient en tord mais le noiraud ne pouvait pas retenir ses froncements de sourcils quand il entendait le plus jeune parler de Vernon à Minghao.  
Parce que Junhui était le seul à voir le regard blessé du brun, il était le seul à entendre son coeur crier, il était le seul à voir ses perles tomber. 

Il était le seul à voir le Minghao qu'il connaissait disparaître derrière des murs de fer. 

•*•*•*•

Cela faisait maintenant presque trois mois depuis. Minghao avait, comme Junhui l'avait dit, commencé à se renfermer, devenant beaucoup plus froid et insolent avec les autres. Il sortait de chez lui et revenez tard le soir, de toute façon personne n'était là pour s'inquiéter de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, Seungkwan non plus, seulement ses pots de terre.

Le garçon n'avait pas remit les pieds dans sa chambre depuis un bon moment et chaque nuit il essayait tant bien que mal de rentrer chez lui intacte. Minghao continuait à marcher dans ces rues où la pluie était précédemment tombé, dépassant chaque personne dans cette nuit sombre et triste.  Chaque dos qui le dépassait, aucun ne lui ressemblait, et il espérait secrètement qu'il verrait dans cette rue la personne qu'il aimait tant.

Quand il arriva finalement chez lui, il ne fit que rester dans son jardin s'allongeant sur le dos. Il restait là, trop soûl pour trouver ses clefs et trop fatigué pour bouger. 

Minghao soupira, il continuait à observer ce ciel qui semblait peu à peu lui tomber dessus. Les goutes qui coloraient cette toile, brillaient de mille feu risquant d'enflammer son corps frêle et tremblant. 

Le brun détestait admettre qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans Seungkwan. Il détestait l'admettre, cette dépendance qu'il avait avec le blond. Il détestait l'admettre, cette horrible sensation qui brûlait en lui chaque fois qu'il voyait Seungkwan avec Vernon. 

Il détestait admettre qu'il l'aimait toujours autant. Qu'il regrettait chaque choix qu'il avait fait, d'avoir hésité à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, car juste ces simples mots pouvaient détruire cette relation qu'il chérissait. Il détestait la peur qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il avait pu penser que Seungkwan le laisserait. Maintenant que c'était le cas et que Seungkwan s'était finalement éloigné de lui il ne savait plus quoi faire ni penser.

Minghao détestait tout ceci mais il se détestait encore plus pour être devenu ce qu'il est. Un peureux qui choisit d'être violent parce qu'il n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Un lache qui choisit d'oublier et d'être irresponsable plutôt que de faire face à ses problemes. Un idiot qui continue à fermer les yeux au lieux d'accepter la réalité et finalement se libérer.

Si quelqu'un avait été à ses côtés en ce moment il l'aurait sûrement prit de pitié. Minghao puait l'alcool, il était à moitié dénudé, son col et son cou taché de rouge à lèvre et de suçon. La pureté qu'il avait gardé toutes ces années pour être capable un jour d'appartenir à ce monde qu'il avait toujours admiré s'était soudainement évaporé laissant place à sa nouvelle vision de débauche et de luxure. 

Le garçon ferma les yeux, se calmant lentement sous cette douce brise. Seuls les bruits des feuilles se frottant et résonnant dans son corp brisait ce silence et même s'il ressentait une immense douleur et que son sang coulait de sa bouche, Minghao l'ignora se forçant à partir dans le monde des rêves et à oublier toute son existence.

•*•*•*•

Le lendemain quand le brun arriva devant le lycée, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui. Le garçon qui avant n'en aurait rien eu à faire et serait passé sans un regard était maintenant là à fixé chaque personne qui le regardait de travers, adoptant ce visage fermé et haineux. Tous tournèrent le regard, certain tremblait et pendant que d'autres continuaient juste à parler sur lui pensant être discret. 

Junhui qui était resté tout ce temps en arrière, pensant que son cadet avait simplement besoin de temps pour lui soupira en voyant une nouvelle fois Minghao avec cette attitude froide. Son ami avait besoin d'aide et il était là pour le faire revenir sur le droit chemin. Cependant comment faire ? Même avec lui Minghao était froid et distant et Seungkwan ne pouvait pas l'aider. Le noiraud se creusa la tête durant toute sa journée d'école, la dernière sonnerie avait finalement sonné et la seule idée qu'il ai eu était de lui parler directement et simplement. 

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, quand Jun arriva devant la classe de Seungkwan et Minghao il demanda aux autres élèves où se trouvait le brun mais les seuls réponses qu'il eu était "il a séché." ; "sûrement au toilette encore en train de baiser une autre pute." ; "Je crois qu'il est aller se battre contre la classe supérieur...".  
Junhui soupira en les entendants, Seungkwan n'était pas présent non plus certain lui disait qu'il était sûrement avec Vernon. Les gens auraient détesté voir quelqu'un s'approcher de leur "prince" qu'est Vernon, pourtant Seungkwan avait été étrangement accepté par le Fanclub du châtain. 

Pourquoi ? 

Car c'est le seul à avoir réussi à faire rire le garçon, à le faire s'intéresser à autre chose que ses cahiers et sa musique. Il était le premier à faire paraître Vernon comme un garçon normal et à offrir à son fan club la possibilité de finalement le voir sourire et être heureux. Les deux semblaient alors parfait l'un pour l'autre.

Plus il y pensait et plus il s'inquiétait pour Minghao, s'il l'avait remarqué alors le brun aussi et il se demandait s'il le supportait bien. Évidemment c'était une question stupide.

"Laisse moi je te dis !" Minghao cria en entendant encore une fois Jun l'appeler. Le garçon l'avait harceler, l'appelant toutes les deux minutes car le brun ne répondait pas. Minghao n'en pouvait plus et avait finalement répondu. 

-"Minghao ! Où est ce que t'es ? Pourquoi c'est aussi bruyant ?" Jun le questionna, il avait du mal à entendre la voix du brun à cause de la musique de fond qui semblait à un volume extrêmement élevé, cependant il avait pu entendre le grognement de frustration du plus jeune. 

-"Tu saoul Jun, mêle toi de tes affaire." Sur cette phrase il raccrocha, laissant Junhui sans aucune information. 

Cependant le noiraud n'était pas idiot, il savait où se trouvait Minghao. Cette musique lourde et les cris qui se trouvaient en arrière plan, le garçon était en soirée. Il était encore une fois partit se pourrir, et il sait que Minghao regrettera ses actions plus tard. 

Le chinois passa le reste de la soirée à chercher où Minghao était allé. Il était maintenant presque minuit et Junhui marchait vers la maison de Seungcheol un garçon âgé de deux ans de plus que le brun, il était dans la liste des personnes faisant une fête chez lui aujourd'hui. Le garçon l'avait invité mais Jun avait refusé, il ne savait pas si Minghao était ami avec Seungcheol mais c'était possible. 

Pendant sa route il passa dans plusieurs rues, toutes plus sombres que les autres. Avant qu'il n'atteigne la maison un bruit l'attira vers une petite allée. Plus il se rapprochait et plus les bruits devenaient de plus en plus clairs. Des coups, des cris, des injures. Jun continuait à avancer de plus en plus vite jusqu'à courir quand il reconnu enfin la voix brisé de Minghao.

"Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il aime un connard comme toi ?!" Il pouvait l'entendre crier et ses poings frapper sur une surface osseuse.

"Tu me l'a enlevé ! Tu m'as pris la seule chose importante dans ma putain de vie !" Le brun allait recommencer mais Jun arriva, prenant le poignet du plus jeune il l'arrêta. 

-"MINGHAO ! STOP !" Il lui cria essayant de retenir du mieux qu'il pouvait le plus jeune. 

Quelque chose n'allait pas, pourquoi disait il toutes ces choses en tabassant quelqu'un ? Junhui baissa le regard vers le jeune garçon qui venait de se faire abuser, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de ces cheveux châtain. Il lui ressemblait énormément, l'homme qui se trouvait à terre Junhui aurait pu le confondre avec Vernon. 

"Minghao est ce que tu l'as frappé parce que tu pensais que c'était Vernon ?" Jun demanda au garçon sans relâcher son emprise sur ses poignets. 

Junhui pouvait voir que Minghao n'était pas dans son état normal, comme beaucoup de fois ces temps ci le brun puait l'alcool et ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il soupira pendant que le garçon qui était précédemment à terre se releva pour partir en courant. Jun en voyant que Minghao ne bougeait plus le relâcha doucement, ce dernier tomba  contre le mur de l'allée glissant jusqu'au sol. 

Il semblait désespéré, dans un état de chaos total. Minghao n'osait même pas regarder Junhui, il avait honte de lui. Il savait que s'il relevait le regard les seuls expressions qu'il verrait sur le visage de son ami serait du dégoût et du mépris. Pourtant quand Jun s'était finalement mis au même niveau que le garçon attrapant la tête de ce dernier pour lui faire face il ne vit dans son regard que de la tristesse, de l'inquiétude et de la compassion. 

Ses yeux s'étaient soudainement mis à s'humidifier, toutes ces émotions s'entre-choquaient et explosaient dans son coeur, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, et il pensait enfin mourir. 

Junhui en voyant l'état du plus jeune le prit par les épaules, le secouant légèrement mais rien ne changea. Minghao s'était finalement mis à tousser fortement, cette dangereuse sensation ressortant encore une fois. Comme si ses poumons se faisaient transpercer et si quelque chose grandissait dans son torse. Le brun continua à tousser, sa gorge le brûlait et il sentait quelque chose sortir de là. Quand il retira sa main, il y trouva à la paume une chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Des pétales de Jasmin s'étalaient sur sa main baignant dans le sang qu'il venait d'éjecter. Le magnifique liquide écarlate coulant sur son bras pour retomber sur son pantalon et tâcher le sol. 

Junhui s'écarta brusquement du garçon, il était clairement choqué en voyant ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Il l'avait lu dans des livres, des fictions, de simples fantasies et des blogs sur internet, il ne pensait pas que les gens qui parlait de cette maladie étaient sérieux, et il pensait encore moins au faite que son ami pouvait l'avoir. Junhui se souvenait de ce qu'il avait lu et il commença à paniquer, il espérait que ce n'était pas trop tard. 

-"M-Minghao...depuis quand est ce que tu as le Hanahaki ?"


	4. Chapter 4

‟L'Aɴᴇ́ᴍᴏɴᴇ ʙʟᴀɴᴄʜᴇ ᴇᴛ ʟᴇ Jᴀsᴍɪɴ,  
Tᴏᴜs ʟᴇs ᴅᴇᴜx ᴄᴏɴᴛɪɴᴜᴀɪᴇɴᴛ ᴀ̀ ᴠɪᴠʀᴇ   
ᴅᴀɴs ᴜɴᴇ ᴘᴀʀғᴀɪᴛᴇ ɪʟʟᴜsɪᴏɴ,  
ɴᴇ ʀᴇ́ᴀʟɪsᴀɴᴛ ᴘᴀs ϙᴜᴇ ʟᴇ Cʜʀʏsᴀɴᴛʜᴇ̀ᴍᴇ ᴀᴠᴀɪᴛ ᴅᴇ́ᴊᴀ̀ ᴘʀɪᴛ ᴘᴏssᴇssɪᴏɴ ᴅᴇ ʟᴇᴜʀs sᴇɴᴛɪᴍᴇɴᴛs."

﹣Bʟᴏᴏᴍɪɴɢ Hᴇᴀʀᴛ﹣ [₂₀₁₈]

•*•*•*•

J'avais du mal à y croire, Minghao était à terre, de sa bouche coulait du sang alors que ses mains en étaient recouverte j'avais pu remarquer ses pétales au creu de ses mains. 

Impossible, cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Ce n'était que de la fiction...alors pourquoi ? 

"Minghao...depuis quand as tu le Hanahaki ?" Je lui avais demandé, ses yeux fatigués et triste se tournèrent finalement dans ma direction et il me regarda confus. 

-"L-Le quoi ?" Je soupirais, bien évidemment qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était. 

D'un bras, je décide de le relever, il tituba légèrement avant que je ne le porte suffisamment sur le côté pour le maintenir en place. 

-"Je t'emmène chez moi...on a besoin de discuter." 

•*•*•*•

Quand Minghao et Junhui arrivèrent dans le petit appartement, le noiraud déposa le garçon sur son canapé lui offrant par la suite de quoi se nettoyer et se dessoûler. 

Il partit ensuite dans sa chambre et prit son ordinateur portable sous le bras et des vêtements propres. 

"Tient," Il dit en tendant les vêtements au brun "va te laver tu empestes l'alcool, c'est horrible." Minghao le fixa puis souffla avant d'empoigner les tissus et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. 

Jun s'installa alors sur le canapé, déposant son pc sur ses genoux, l'allumant et quand il retrouva la page qu'il cherchait le brun refit surface dans le petit salon. Une serviette autour du coup et des vêtements trop grand pour lui il alla s'assoir à côté du noiraud. 

"M-Merci pour tout à l'heure." Minghao toussa légèrement embarrassé, "j'ai vraiment merdé sur toute la ligne sur ce coup là..." il baissa la tête. 

-"C'est rien," Jun répondit sans enlever les yeux de l'écran "mais plus important, il faut vite que tu te fasse soigner Hao." Il lui dit ensuite cette fois ci le fixant dans les yeux. 

-"M-Me faire soigner ? Pourquoi ?" Son regard dériva ensuite vers l'écran de l'ordinateur portable, sur la barre de recherche était marqué : Syndrome du Hanahaki.

Minghao fronça les sourcilles. Il prit l'ordinateur des cuisses du plus âgé et commença à lire l'article. 

"Se développe à cause d'un amour à sens unique...fleur qui pousse dans le corps..." Minghao n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lisait. C'était impossible qu'une telle chose existe, et pourtant c'était exactement ce qu'il traversait. 

Le Syndrome du Hanahaki est une maladie qui se développe à cause d'un amour à sens unique, lentement la personne sentira une fleur pousser dans sa poitrine et cela jusqu'à qu'elle soit trop grosse et finisse par déchirer les organes vitaux du malade. 

Premièrement il sentira quelque douleur, qu'il prendra pour de simple mal de coeur du à son amour non réciproque. Il souffrira ensuite de plus en plus, toussant, crachant du sang et les pétales qui s'accumulaient dans son corps. La dernière étape se fait quand la fleur grandissant n'aura plus de place et finira par sortir entièrement, ses tiges et feuilles auront finalement transpercé chaque parcelle intérieur du malade le laissant ainsi souffrir et mourir. 

Il existe néanmoins deux moyens pour le malade de survivre. La première est évidente, la fleur disparaîtra si son amour devient partagé. La deuxième option se fait par une opération, ce syndrome étant assez rare il est conseillé de faire l'opération dès l'apparitions des premiers signes...

-"Minghao...il faut que tu fasses cette opération." Jun lui dit, le garçon continuait à fixer l'écran. 

-"Jun...est ce que tu as lu l'article jusqu'à la fin ?" Il lui demanda. 

-"N-Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le finir...pourquoi ?" Minghao sourit en entendant la réponse du plus âgé, il déplaça ensuite l'ordinateur jusqu'à la table basse devant lui. 

Le brun se leva du canapé, Junhui l'observant sans savoir ce qu'il faisait. 

-"Minghao ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Il le questionna, se levant à son tour. 

-"Je ne vais pas faire cette opération." Minghao répondit simplement en mettant son manteau par dessus les vêtements de Junhui. 

-"Mais pourquoi ? Tu risque...non, tu vas mourir si tu ne la fait pas !" Jun voulu s'avancer vers le garçon mais celui ci l'arrêta. 

Continue à lire, étaient ses derniers mots avant que le brun ne passe la porte et s'en aille, laissant Jun en plan. 

Le noiraud aurait voulu rattraper Minghao et le ramener chez lui mais quand il se décida enfin à sortir pour le retrouver plus aucune trace de lui. 

Il soupira fortement avant de retourner dans son appartement, reprenant son ordinateur il commença à lire la dernière partie de l'article. 

"Cependant...même s'il est préférable de se faire enlever la fleur il vous faut savoir qu'une fois enlevé c'est comme si l'amour que vous ressentiez pour cette personnes s'en allait en même temps. C'est un peu comme si on vous enleviez ce à quoi vous vous étiez raccroché pendant des dizaines d'années. Réfléchissez bien, car une fois perdu cette amour ne pourra jamais être récupéré...et cela même si vous le souhaitez de toutes vos forces." 

Junhui soupira en finissant sa lecture, bien évidemment que Minghao allait refuser l'opération avec ces conditions. Bien évidemment qu'il préférait souffrir et mourir que d'arrêter et de renier les sentiments qu'il avait pour Seungkwan. Bien évidemment...il était assez cinglé pour choisir Seungkwan. 

Le noiraud ferma la page contenant l'article, il se retrouva alors sur ce blog que Minghao lui avait conseillé de voir il y a quelque mois de cela. C'était un site pour les fans de plante et de fleur, typique Minghao. Tout le monde pouvait poster ce qu'il voulait, que ce soit des anecdotes ou même des questions. Alors que Jun allait éteindre son écran une notification apparu soudainement. 

/Q/ User B99 : Est ce qu'une anémone peut se soigner elle même ?

Junhui lu la question à voix haute et regarda ensuite les réponses. 

/A/ POPOPOtdefleur : Se soigner ? Les anémones ne sont pas des plantes médicinales.

/A/ GaysOverFlower13 : L'anémone signifie soigner les blessures et les chagrins ou encore quelque chose d'éphémères, mais après ce sont juste des symboliques comme le commentaire plus en haut le dit, l'anémone ne soigne pas réellement.

/A/ POPOPOtdefleur : Je croyais qu'elle signifiait une rupture ?? 

/A/ User B99 : Au final, quelque soit la symbolique elle ne fait que ressembler à un poison qui n'est là que pour détruire un cœur.

Le noiraud eu un frisson en lisant le dernier commentaire, il ferma rapidement son ordinateur avant de soupirer. Il devait encore penser à un moyen de faire accepter l'opération à Minghao. Junhui se leva finalement de son canapé, il n'avait pas réellement l'appétit pour dîner après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il se dirigea finalement dans la salle de bain se douchant et termina sa journée rejoignant son lit.


	5. Chapter 5

‟ L'ᴀᴍɪᴛɪᴇ́ ᴇsᴛ ʟᴀ sᴇᴜʟ ғᴏʀᴍᴇ ᴀʙsᴛʀᴀɪᴛᴇ ϙᴜɪ Pᴜɪssᴇ sᴏɪɢɴᴇʀ ᴅᴇs ᴄɪᴄᴀᴛʀɪᴄᴇs ғᴏʀᴍᴇ́ᴇs ᴘᴀʀ ᴜɴ ᴀᴍᴏᴜʀ ɪɴᴄᴏᴍᴘʟᴇᴛ."

﹣ Bʟᴏᴏᴍɪɴɢ Hᴇᴀʀᴛ ﹣ [₂₀₁₈]

•*•*•*•*•

Le lendemain Minghao se retrouva encore une fois dans une allée, face à un groupe de garçon. 

"Apprend où est vraiment ta place Xu, tu n'es qu'un vulgaire déchet. Pas étonnant que ton seul ami t'ai laissé." 

Ces derniers l'avaient plaqué contre le mur le ruant de coup, le brun se laissa faire au départ, trop fatigué de la veille mais après plusieurs droites et coup de genoux le garçon répliqua. Il eu du mal mais à la fin il avait finit par réussir à se sortir de là, rejoignant finalement les couloirs de son école. 

Comme d'habitude les étudiants ne faisaient que le fixer, il soupira fortement essayant d'ignorer les regards pesant et jugeant et marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa classe. En arrivant le professeur ne lui dit rien, déjà heureux qu'il assiste à son cours. Minghao partit s'assoir au fond, sa nouvelle place attitrée depuis son changement soudain. Il s'essuya le visage sur sa manche laissant quelque trace de sang et de saleté sur ses vêtements. 

Trop occupé à penser à ce que Jun lui avait montré hier il ne remarqua pas les regards du blond sur lui, Seungkwan tourna rapidement la tête quand Minghao leva les yeux dans sa direction. 

Le brun soupira pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Jun n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire il le savait mais il n'allait pas non plus changer d'avis. 

Après tout...Seungkwan et lui n'avaient plus aucun lien, ils ne se parlaient plus, ne se regardaient plus, il ne savait même pas si le blond savait encore qui il était. Cet amour, ce poison, c'était encore la seul qui le reliait à lui. C'était encore la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher. S'il perdait tout cela, s'il ne ressentait plus tout cela envers Seungkwan bien sûr qu'il se sentirait beaucoup mieux, bien sûr qu'il ne souffrirait plus mais il ne pourra plus comprendre tous ces moments de joie que le blond lui avait apporté, toutes ces émotions qui ont fait chavirer son cœur. Cette chaleur que le brun ressentait avec un seul rire, cette lumière qui l'aveuglait avec un simple sourire. 

Même s'il mourrait, même s'il n'avait aucune chance avec Seungkwan il aimerait partir avec ces souvenirs chaleureux, avec cette sensation que seul le blond lui offrait, avec son visage et ses battements de cœur frénétique gravé dans son âme. 

Parce qu'il lui était impossible de vivre dans un monde où Seungkwan n'était plus là, vivre dans un monde où rien ne fleurit. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir Seungkwan alors il n'aura aucun regret à partir d'ici. 

La pause arriva finalement pour le bonheur de tous les élèves, quand Minghao passa la porte il croisa Junhui. Le garçon le regarda avec sérieux. 

"Minghao-" 

-"Il faut qu'on parle" Le brun le coupa, complétant sa phrase en essayant d'imiter la voix du plus âgé "c'est ça ?" Jun fixa quelque instant Minghao avant de rire doucement, il acquiesça. 

Seungkwan remarqua les deux garçons partirent tous les deux, il soupira fortement avant qu'une main se dépose sur son épaule le faisant légèrement sursauter. Vernon lui offrit un sourire comme pour le réconforter - il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi - et le blond lui sourit à son tour. 

"Il te manque ?" Vernon lui demanda. 

-"Je suppose que oui..." Seungkwan répondit doucement baissant le regard. 

-"Tu devrais lui parler...ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux." Le châtain le conseilla, Seungkwan acquiesça légèrement avant qu'il ne le traîne dans les couloirs.

Jun de son côté avait amené Minghao derrière l'école dans un petit coin isolé et agréable. Ils s'installèrent dans l'ombre sous les arbres et entouré de petites fleurs sauvage. 

"Je te l'ai déjà dis Jun, je ne ferai pas d'opération. " Minghao brisa le silence.

-"M-Mais Minghao, si tu ne la fait pas..." 

-"Je vais mourir je sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler tous les jours Jun." Minghao continua en soupirant. 

Jun soupira à son tour les plongeant ainsi dans un silence, ils restèrent ainsi un instant profitant de ce calme qui les avaient manqué.

"Minghao..." Le noiraud l'appela brisant finalement le silence. "Pourquoi est ce que tu te rattache autant à Seungkwan ?" Il lui demanda.

Minghao ricana légèrement en entendant la question, n'était ce pas évident pour Jun ? 

-"Parce que je l'aime idiot." Il lui dit. 

-"Si tu l'aimes à ce point, si tu préfère mourir que d'effacer tes sentiments, pourquoi est ce que tu ne vas pas le voir ?" Minghao se figea, il ne savait pas vraiment lui même. 

S'il ne lui parlait pas, s'il ne le voyait pas...s'il ne faisait que l'observer de loin c'était peut être parce qu'il avait peur de tomber encore plus pour lui, il avait peur d'espérer encore plus...de souffrir encore plus. 

Pourtant il en mourait d'envi, chaque fois qu'il voyait le blond il avait envi d'aller le voir, d'avoir les mêmes conversation que dans le temps, de rire et pleurer ensemble. Il avait envi de pouvoir encore une fois tenir sa main, de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, d'essuyer ses larmes quand il pleurait, d'écouter sa douce voix qui l'appelait, de voir son sourire.   
Il voulait souffrir, souffrir encore plus pour finir par sourire. Il voulait que Seungkwan continue à lui arracher le cœur si c'était le seul prix pour rester à ses côtés.

En réalisant cela ses larmes s'étaient mise à couler, tout ce à quoi il pensait, ce à quoi il croyait tout ne formait qu'un énorme paradoxe. Il ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi les choses sont si difficile ? Il continuait à penser. 

Junhui posa sa main sur le dos du garçon en signe de réconfort, il devinait sûrement les pensés du plus jeune. 

"Tu devrais aller lui parler." Le noiraud souffla. "Il est peut être temps pour toi de te libérer, d'affronter la vérité et de t'extirper de cette illusion dans laquelle tu es emprisonné depuis des années." Minghao releva le visage vers Jun et ce dernier essuya les larmes du plus jeune souriant doucement "Va chercher ton bonheur Minghao...et même si ce bonheur ne se trouve pas avec Seungkwan, continue, continue à vivre et à le chercher...Parce que tout le monde à droit au bonheur Hao..."

Minghao continua à pleurer sur l'épaule du plus âgé, laissant couler ses inquiétudes, ses problèmes et ses mauvaises pensées en même temps que ses larmes. Son cœur s'apaisant à chaque goûte qui tombait. 

"Vie Minghao..."


	6. Chapter 6

"N'oublie pas d'aller lui parler Kwan." Vernon lui dit avant de commencer à marcher, ouvrant son parapluie.

-"Attend !" Il l'arrêta et le châtain se retourna "E-Et s'il ne voulait pas me parler ?" Vernon soupira aux paroles de son ami. 

-"Seungkwan..." Et s'avançant vers lui il claqua ses joues, surprenant le garçon "arrête de penser que ce que tu as fait est horrible...ce n'est pas de ta faute...personne ne peut te blâmer pour avoir fait ce choix." Il caressa ensuite légèrement ses joues qui étaient devenu rouges. "Même si tu le regrette énormément...dit toi que maintenant tu peux être à ses côtés même si-" 

Seungkwan ne le laissa pas finir, ses larmes s'étaient déjà mit à dévaler ses joues. Il se jeta sur Vernon l'enlaçant fortement. 

-"Merci Vernon...merci d'être mon ami." Le châtain caressa légèrement la chevelure du blond pour le calmer.

-"C'est rien Kwan...maintenant vas y, trouve le." Vernon souffla avant de s'écarter de Seungkwan, il partit après avoir reprit son parapluie qu'il avait fait tomber par terre. 

Seungkwan continua à marcher vers chez lui, son parapluie étant transparent il pouvait voir les milliers de goûtes tomber et couler le long de l'imperméable. Il aimait le son que la pluie faisait quand elle tombait, cela l'apaisait. En arrivant devant chez lui il observa un instant la maison d'à côté, Minghao...il était peut être chez lui.

Le blond déglutit, regroupant tout son courage avant de se déplacer devant la porte de ses voisins et toquer.  
C'était la première fois qu'il avait aussi peur en se retrouvant devant la maison de Minghao mais surtout qu'il avait aussi peur de parler avec le brun. 

Après plusieurs minutes toujours aucune réponse, Seungkwan soupira mais quand il essaya de pousser la porte celle ci s'était étrangement ouverte. 

Il marcha lentement à l'intérieur s'excusant de l'intrusion, M. et Mme. Xu n'étaient pas là comme d'habitude, il s'avança dans le salon en désordre, des boîtes de ramen instantané étaient éparpillés partout sur la table, des coussins et une couverture se trouvaient sur son canapé, le salon est devenu sa nouvelle chambre ? Seungkwan soupira encore une fois.

Le blond aborda un regard triste en voyant cela, Minghao ne prenait pas soin de lui et c'était sûrement de sa faute. Cependant avant de passer dans le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre du plus grand il sourit, sur le mur se trouvait une énorme marque. Il se souvenait encore de ce moment comme s'il s'était passé hier, ils avaient dix ans, les parents de Minghao n'étaient pas là et les deux garçons s'amusaient à peindre sur des feuilles blanches. Comme à son habitude Seungkwan étant un farceur plongea son pinceau dans le liquide et aspergea Minghao, ce dernier rit énormément avant de vouloir prendre sa revanche. De là commença une mini bataille entre les deux garçons, jusqu'à que le brun ne prenne le pot et essaya de jeter le contenu sur Seungkwan. 

Une très mauvaise idée, le blond ricana en se souvenant de la suite. Seungkwan esquiva le coup et toute la peinture s'était déversé sur le mur derrière lui. 

Les deux garçons avaient paniqué jusqu'à la mort et avaient essayé de recouvrir la tâche avec des...dessins ? Quelle idée idiote, Seungkwan pensa encore une fois. 

Quand les parents de Minghao virent la tâche ils demandèrent aux garçons de s'expliquer. 

"J'ai représenté mon amour pour vous sur ce mur...?" Minghao essayait de trouver une excuse pendant que Seungkwan s'empêchait de rire à la stupidité du brun et avant que sa mère ne le dispute encore plus son père lui avait ébouriffé ses cheveux, riant. 

"C'est un artiste notre fiston, laisse le ce n'est pas si moche." Il dit à sa femme et celle ci soupira, abandonnant le combat. 

Le blond soupira de bonheur en repensant à ces bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble depuis leur enfance. Cette maison, chaque pièce avait une histoire, un souvenir que les deux garçons partageaient.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Minghao, l'appelant doucement mais aucune réponse. La porte de ce dernier était entre ouverte et en la poussant légèrement le garçon vit une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. 

La chambre de Minghao...était vide. Il n'y avait plus que son lit et son bureau, toutes les fleurs qui s'accumulaient dans cette pièce depuis des années avaient disparu, toutes les couleurs qu'elles apportaient avait été remplacé par le bleu ciel de ses murs, plus aucune feuille ne traînait au sol et le seul parfum que le blond pouvait sentir était celui de Minghao. Regardant un peut mieux la chambre il remarqua une plante qui était toujours enfermé dans la pièce, une fleur blanche et pure, avec un parfum se mélangeant parfaitement à celle de la pièce. 

Du jasmin, cette fleur qui représentait Minghao. Elle était la seule encore ici, la seule encore enchaîné à cette pièce, à ce monde qui ne renfermait que les souvenirs des deux garçons. 

Les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux du blond, il recula lentement contemplant la magnifique métaphore que le brun lui avait laissé mais ne la comprenant même pas.

Est ce que Minghao se sentait oppressé ? Est ce que Seungkwan l'empêchait d'être finalement libre et heureux ? 

Le blond se le demandait, il n'arrivait plus à savoir ce que Minghao pensait. Il couru en dehors de la maison, son parapluie toujours en main il continua à marcher sous la pluie n'ayant pas la force de le déplier. 

Il marcha encore et encore ne sachant pas réellement où aller, quand le garçon releva la tête il repensa encore une fois à Minghao. Comme si chaque endroit était directement lié à lui. Ce parc était celui où Minghao avait l'habitude de l'emmener pour lui montrer la beauté de la nature. 

Il entra lentement à l'intérieur, voyant déjà ce champ de fleur devant lui. À chaque pas il s'approchait de plus en plus, ne sachant pas pourquoi son cœur se compressait. La pluie brouillait légèrement sa vue et quand il n'était plus qu'à quelque mètre de là où Minghao et lui avait passé leurs après midi pendant plusieurs années il s'était mit à pleurer. 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'aurait pas dû en être capable. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Seulement quelques mètres le séparait de Minghao et pourtant Seungkwan savait qu'ils étaient déjà si loin l'un de l'autre. Le brun était accroupi au milieu des fleurs, il pouvait toutes les reconnaître, plusieurs étaient celle qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre autrefois. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage et Minghao n'avait sûrement pas encore remarqué sa présence.

Ses larmes se mélangèrent à la pluie qui tombait sur lui, donnant la parfaite illusion que tout allait bien. Il s'était lentement rapproché de son ancien ami et ouvrant son parapluie il le plaça au dessus du garçon. Ce dernier se retourna, il n'était pas surpris de voir que Seungkwan se trouvait derrière lui et souriant faiblement au garçon son cœur commençait déjà à s'ouvrir. 

"Hey Seungkwan." Une seconde s'était écoulé que le petit blond lâcha son parapluie et se jeta dans les bras du brun. 

Minghao pouvait une nouvelle fois ressentir cette douce chaleur parcourir son corp. 

"Tu m'as manqué." Il lui dit caressant légèrement ses cheveux, une larme dévalant secrètement sa joue.

-"Minghao...je suis tellement désolé." Seungkwan s'excusa, s'écartant du plus grand. "Je n'aurai jamais du m'éloigner de toi, je n'aurai jamais du laisser ces gens parler sur toi. J'aurai du rester à tes côtés et être l'ami dont tu avais besoin." Il continua.

-"Seungkwan..." Minghao pouvait voir à quel point le blond se sentait coupable, la douleur dans son cœur continuait à taper. 

-"Minghao...pourquoi tu n'as pas prit le Jasmin avec toi ?" Seungkwan lui demanda après avoir observé les fleurs qui se trouvait autour d'eux. "est ce que...est ce que tu savais que je verrai ça ? Est ce que tu voulais me faire comprendre que je t'oppressais, que je t'enchainais ? Est ce que...je suis une nuisance pour ta vie Minghao ?" Le blond demanda sincèrement. 

Il avait raison, il était une nuisance pour sa vie...mais aussi le remède à ce poison qui grandissait dans son corps depuis des années. 

"Si j'ai laissé le jasmin dans ma chambre...c'est parce qu'il n'a pas encore pu être libéré." Minghao regarda le blond dans les yeux "Seungkwan...laisse le partir, libère moi..." 

-"D-De quoi ?" Le blond demanda, ne comprenant toujours pas. 

-"De cette chose que tu as fait naître en moi, de ce que j'adore et déteste en même temps, de ce qui continue à me faire vivre depuis des années et qui va bientôt être la raison de ma fin." il posa ses mains sur le visage du blond, caressant légèrement les joues du dernier "Libère moi de tes chaînes, libère moi de l'amour que je te porte." il souffla. 

Seungkwan resta sans voix, depuis toutes ces années Minghao l'aimait et il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. 

"Seungkwan s'il te plaît...aime moi..." Le brun lui demanda, le suppliant presque. 

Minghao se mit soudainement à tousser, la réaction de son corps étant trop rapide il n'eut le temps de tourner le dos au garçon. Seungkwan pouvait comme voir le brun tousser et expulser tout ce qu'il avait dans son corps. Sa main ne pouvait plus retenir l'amas de sang et le liquide commença à dépasser d'entre ses doigts. 

"Tu voulais voir du jasmin dans ce parc..." Minghao essayait de parler, son regard remonta difficilement vers celui horrifié de Seungkwan. Il retira ses mains qui couvrait ses lèvres et les avança vers le blond. "En voici..." 

Les larmes de Minghao continuaient délicatement à couler sur son visage, dévalant sa joue, son faible sourire et son menton pour atterrir sur le sol froid et humide. Le sang se mélangeaient à l'eau impure et se déversait sur ses magnifique pétales blanches. 

Des fleurs entière se trouvaient sur ses paumes. La dernière étape. Les mains du blond tremblèrent, il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de cet être pur et pourtant taché par la saleté de la vie. 

"Minghao..." Sa voix craqua. "J-je suis tellement désolé." 

Minghao l'aimait...s'il avait attendu. S'il n'avait pas hésité, s'il n'avait pas eu peur. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. 

-"Ces fleurs, elles représentent l'amour que je porte pour toi. Elles représentent tout ce que j'ai toujours ressenti. Un amour pur et irrationnel mais surtout une stupide obsession qui a finit par me consumer." Le brun s'approcha doucement du jeune homme, l'entourant de ses bras. Seungkwan ne pouvait rien faire à part regretter toutes ses actions. 

-"Minghao...j'aurai voulu t'aimer...un peu plus longtemps." Il lui dit de sa voix tremblante.

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?" Minghao lui demanda. 

-"Cette maladie...Minghao...je l'ai eu aussi. Minghao je t'aimais ! Tellement que j'en souffrais tous les jours." Ses doigts fin s'accrochèrent au pull du brun. "Mais j'avais peur. J'avais peur de ta réponse, des conséquences de ma confession. J'avais peur de mourir et de ne plus jamais pouvoir revoir ton visage. Ces yeux que j'aimais tant, j'avais peur de les perdre. Quand je t'ai dis que j'aimais Vernon...c'était faux...je voulais voir ta réaction...et savoir quoi faire." Seungkwan continuait à pleurer, et Minghao commençait à comprendre de mieux en mieux l'atrocité de l'amour.

Ils s'aimaient, ils aurait dû être heureux ensemble. Cependant ce doux sentiments qu'ils partageaient avait finit par les séparer. 

"J'ai fais l'opération Minghao..." Le blond finit par dire, resserrant un peu plus ses poings. "Excuse moi..." 

Réfléchissez bien, car une fois perdu cette amour ne pourra jamais être récupéré...et cela même si vous le souhaitez de toutes vos forces.

-"C'était donc de cela dont ils parlaient. Nous ne pouvons plus retourner en arrière même si c'est la chose que nous souhaitons le plus au monde..."   
Minghao sourit tristement en comprenant que tout était finalement terminé. "Seungkwan...excuse moi de n'avoir rien fait non plus..." Sa douleur s'estompant en même temps que les battements de son cœur, il pouvait sentir sa respiration ralentir, jusqu'à devenir presque inexistante.

Seungkwan pouvait lui ressentir sa chaleur doucement disparaître. Il essaya de se retirer des bras du brun mais celui ci le retenait contre lui. Il humait une dernière fois cette odeur d'anémones qu'il aimait tant, la senteur se mélangeant parfaitement avec l'humidité de la pluie et des larmes. Il toucha une dernière fois ces doux fils dorée et soyeux qu'il avait toujours adoré et sentit une dernière fois la chaleur du corps de Seungkwan contre le sien.

"Adieu...ma seule et unique fleur." Il lui dit au creux de l'oreille, un sourire s'étirant jusqu'aux sienne. Ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner de plus en plus et ses paupières ne pouvaient plus le supporter. Tout était finalement devenu noir pour Minghao mais avant de plonger dans l'obscurité pour toujours il avait pu apercevoir une dernière fois ce monde qu'il aimait tant. Là où la seule chose qu'il a toujours aimé était. 

-"MINGHAO !!" Seungkwan cria en voyant le corps du brun endormit sur ce parterre de fleurs. Il pleura, il se détestait parce qu'il savait que ses larmes n'était pas parce qu'il venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie mais uniquement parce qu'il venait de perdre un ami précieux.

Pour Junhui tout le monde avait droit au bonheur. Minghao, lui, pensait l'avoir perdu depuis longtemps. Pourtant il avait finalement pu y accéder en appartenant à ce monde qu'il avait toujours observé de loin. Il allait finalement être une des ces fleurs qu'il avait toujours tant admirer, il allait maintenant lui aussi briller sous le soleil et la pluie.   
Ce bourgeon qui poussait tranquillement en lui depuis tout ce temps avait finalement éclôt en un magnifique jasmin blanc et pur, remplaçant à présent son cœur abîmé pour l'éternité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d’avoir lu cette histoire 


End file.
